Death To All (Hetalia Hunger Games)
by HetaliaFanGirlStroies
Summary: You are a country being optioned up for reaping. You don't know who will get the spots, let alone who will survive. You know it will be one of the 2P's. The 1P's don't stand a chance against them. Wait! Liechtenstein has been called up! No not her, anyone but her! You do something, but what? Second Person (Reader in the story) Rated T for...well it's Hetalia and Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Hetalia**

**Chapter 1**

**Reaping**

Effie Trinket tapped the mic to make sure it was on, she wore the ugly light green dress and her hair was tall, curly and bushy as a shrub. Her pale face was matched by this blood red lipstick, looked like she was dead.

"Good evening and welcome to the 72nd annual Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." she said in a cheery tone, but everyone knew she was just waiting to see us in the ring.

You stood there with the 1P girls, six of you were going to be in these games. Along with the 2P's! What could be worse?

"Now as you all know that this year, the 2nd Players and the 1st Players of each nation will be particpating in the Hunger games. This year we thought it best we show you the vidoe of why we do these's games." she said, you could have sworn even Oliver (2P England) gagged at her cheery tone.

you over heard even some of the 2P boys and 1P boys talking. You could barly make out what they said, except.

"I never thought I could hate someone so fast." you thought that was Alfred (1P America), you heard Al (2P America) snicker at that. You didn't even pay attention to the movie, then Effie pipped back up.

"Ah...I just love that part." she said, everyone either was quiet or coughed. She coughed lightly to gain her voice back.

"Now this year we will start with the boys then to the girls. Going in numaricle order 1P's first." she said going over to the bowl, and slowly took out one to read.

**Alfred Jones**

You looked at Ameirca, who was pale and looked sick, normaly he was happy. But now, he looked like this was something he didn't want to be a part of. You watched them escort him up to the stage, and stand in the first spot.

She slowly picked up another and looked at it.

**Honda Kiku**

Japan, quiet but pale looking, walked up to the stage and stood next to America. He didn't say anything, but the look of terror was writen on his face.

Effie walked up to bowl again and picked up another paper.

**Ivan Braginski**

Russia shrugged and waked up the stage simple and calm. He smiled at Effie and stood next to Japan. You were amazed by his calmness.

Once again she picked out another paper.

**Eduard von Bock**.

Now he looked sick, Estonia walked up to the stage slowly. He was not a fighter, you knew this from talking with him, he was a computer geek. He stood next to Russia, and gulped soflty.

She picked up another paper, and cleared her throte.

**Matthias Køhler**

Denmark, you knew that he was proble afride on the inside, he walked up to the stage slowly and calmly. He stood next to Estonia, and waited for the next one.

Effie seemed ot be enjoying herself as she picked up the paper.

**Gilbert Beilschmidt**.

The 'awsome' Prussia, simple shrugged and walked up to the stage. Standing beside Denmark.

"Now that we have our first players, time for out seconde players." she said, everything was silent.

You knew this Hunger Games was going to be harsh, the 2P's are in it. Not many people know there human names, so some won't be called by that. I think they threaten so the 1P's wouldn't know.

**Yang Wang**

_China_, you thought, he smirked and walked up to the first spot. There was a opponet.

The next one, who was it this time?

**Allan Jones**

You saw Al or America face go very pale. He walked up to the stage slowly the guards pushing him along.

Next...

**Matthieu Williams**

the hockey lover sighed and walked up to the stage slowly.

Next...

**Lutz Beilschmidt**

The scar covered german walked up there after a good five seconds. You wondered if they were just as scared as everyone eles.

Next...

**Luciano Vargas**

North Italy, now that made the crowed go quiet, he smirked and walked up to the stage as if he had just won the lottery.

L-Last, the final one...

**Gilen Beilschmidt**

Prussia, now there was a shocker, he sighed simple and walked to the stage. You knew he hated his life.

Effie smiled, and tapped the mic again. It ringed loudly, making some wince.

"Now time for the girls." she said, you felt sick and weak all of a sudden.

Effie walked ot the bowl and reached in slowly, pulled out a paper.

**Mei Xiao**

Taiwan, she normaly was very stubborn, but this time she had no choice. She stood in the first spot and waited.

Next...

**Katyusha Braginskaya**.

Ukraine, you knew she was Russia little sister, the girls were narrowed to few numbers. She nodded firmly and walked up to the stage.

Next...

**Natalia Arlovskaya**

Belarus, a very excotic choice, you paled slightly. Now there was girl who can fight.

Next...

**Bella**

Belgium, you didn't know her well, just that she is Netherlands little sister. She walked up to the stage slowly, and looked down.

Next...

**Elizabeta Héderváry**

Hungary, she was grippering her hands as if crossing her fingers. Austira was pale when she said her name. He loved her after all. She stood beside Bella and sighed under he breath.

The finaly one...

**Lili Zwingli**.

Your eyes went wide, Liechtenstein, no not her anyone but her. She was pale, and Switzerland went pale also. She was slowly walking up to the stage. You stepped out of your palce and went through the croud.

"Liechtenstein!" you yelled, but was held back by peace keepers , You couldn't hold it in.

"I volunteer!" you scream, the peace keepers let go. "I voluteer as tribute!" you say, everyone was silent.

"I-I think we have our first volunteer." said Effie stunned. You stroked Lilli's face slowly, and tried to find your words.

"Liechtenstein, Liechtenstein! Listen go find your brother, just do that okay." you say to her, she protested tears streaming down her face.

"Go Lilli, go." you say she screamed no, Arthur walked from the crowd and picked her up.

"Up you go, (Name)." he said simply to you. He carried the teary eye Liechtenstein to her brother. You turn to the stage and walk up at a perfect pace, even with the peace keepers pushing you up front.

"Come on," said Effie to you, you look at the others stun faces.

"And what might you name be?" she said, you gulp down a lump.

"(First name) (Last name)" you said quietly, Effie nodded and looked at the people.

"And why did you volunteer?" she asked, you sigh slightly adn looked at everyone.

"Because, I promised her and her brother something." you said smiple. Effie nodded and looked at the crowd.

"Lets give a big hand for out first volunteer." the 1p's looked at each other as Effi clapped. Then they did something you never thought they do. They kissed their three fingers and held them up to me.

This is a sign that mean farwell, and is rarly used for a living person. You walked to the finaly space and zoned out for the rest of the calling.

*Time skip*

So the ones called after you went blank, was 2P **Hungary, Belarus, Ukraine, Monaco, Wy, Seychelles. (Erzsebet, Natsha, Katia, Skylar, ?, Marie)**

This was going to be one heck of a Hunger Games. You knew for a fact that the outcome was one of the 2P's.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Onw Hetalia**

**Chapter 2**

**Gifts and Roomates**

You stood in the rom waiting for them to take you to the train. But not after everyone says goodbye. You were order to stay in the room and they would come vist you. You didn't know anyone, ro have any friends. You knew Liechtenstein when you was only six, though you never talked ot her borther.

You heard the door opne to see Liechtenstein and Switzerland. Lilli ran up to you and buried her face into your shirt. She was crying hard and trying to never let go.

"Lilli, are you okay?" you asked her, she nodded and wrapped her arms around your neck. She was normally never this outgoing, but you were her only other friend. She tried to say something but you cut her off.

"I promise, Lilly your going to be fine." Lilly was the nickname you gave her. She always loved it, though you never knew how you came up with it.

"Just try to win, maybe you can." she whimpered through sniffles. you smiled, you had a good chance at winning, you hugged her again. She held up a pin that had a fox crouching through grass.

"Keep your promise?" she asked, you nodded and hugged her again. You look at ther brother and sighed.

"Listen I-" you were stopped by his hug, he was shaking as tears of sadness and joy almsot spilled out.

"I don't know if I should thank you or not." he said almost whispered, you smiled and hugged him.

'It's my life, she has to live I promised her I would protect her." you said he smiled at you and handed you a bag. It was candy? You look at him and whispered a thanks.

Just then the door bursted open.

"Times up." said one of the peacekeepers, Liechtenstein tried to protest but they were stronger.

"I promise Lilly." you said as the door slamed in your face. You were about ot cry as you sat the bag down. Just then the door opened again and England walked in. He hugged you quickly and you didn't want to let go.

"Listen your good with a bow, if they don't have one make one." he said, you nodded and held his hands. He taught you about being a nation and how to fight. You owned a lot him.

"England, there are 24 of us only one comes out." he sighed and you just tried to hold onto this hands longer.

"You are smart (name), I know you can win. And remember I-" the door open and the peace keeper shoved hi out before he could say anything. You knew that you would never know what he wanted you to remember.

You gripped the pendent and tried to gather your thoughts. As the peace keepers walked in and escorted you out to the train. You saw Lilly's face in the crowd you gripped the bag and pendent. The others were already on board.

You passed by Italy, he glared at you then smiled.

"Your one brave girl." he chuckled as they borded the train, you felt like you wanted to stab him right there. Refraning yourself from the idiot infront of you, you borded the train slowly.

Looking back you could see Lilly and Switzerland waving goodbye. You smiled and walked aborde the train.

The first thing you notice was how bright the inside was, kinda like 2P England's place. You smirked to yourself and at down beside a boy with shades. He worn a red jacket and balck pants, looked canadian.

Your eyes turned away form him knowing who he was. 2P Canada. It was an akward silence between you two. you could see him gazing at you from the corner of his shades. You could see hsi eyes were purple.

"So," he huffed out, you looked at him.

"Your the one volunteered for, that girl." he didn't remember her name, whatever. You nodded and sighed, well what are you an idiot or famous?

"What's your name?" he asked, you turned to him purple meeting (E/C).

"(First Name) (Last Name)," you answered, he nodded. Then it was quiet again, you were about to say something else, but Effie cut you off.

"Alright everyone, you each will be given a room number, after you find out who your roommate will be." she said giving all the girls to pull out a boy name, there roommate.

**Mei Xiao **and** Gilen Beilschmidt (1P Taiwan and 2P Prussia)**

**Katyusha Braginskaya** and **Ivan Braginski (1P Ukraine and 1P Russia)**

**Natalia Arlovskaya **and **Luciano Vargas (1P Belarus and 2P North Italy)**

**Elizabeta Héderváry** and **Matthias Køhler (1P Hungary and 1P Denmark)**

**Bella **and **Eduard von Bock. (1P Belgium and 1P Estonia**

**Erzsebet **and **Yang Wang (2P Hungary and 2P China)**

**Natsha **and** Honda Kiku (2P Belarus and 1P Japan)**

**Katia **and** Alfred Jones (2P Ukraine and 1P America)**

**Skylar** and **Allan Jones (2P Monco and 2P America)**

**Wy **and **Gilbert Beilschmidt (2P Wy and 1P Prussia)**

**Marie** and **Lutz Beilschmidt (2P Seychelles and 2P Germany)**

**(First Name) (Last Name) **and **Matthieu Williams (You and 2P Canada)**

The canadian stared at you, as if sizing you up. THen he shrugged and flowled the picked up the room number we have. 12. You felt a bit scared, you would have to stay a good week with the hockey lover.

The odds don't see to be in your favor.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own Hetalia or Hunger**

**Chapter 3**

**Haymitch**

The train was moving fast, but yet you couldn't seem to feel it move. You were thinking about who you were going to have to stay with. You had heard a lot about the 2P's to know that they are trouble.

Possible Arthur's 2P side made you feel the most uneasy. Oliver seemed to be very nice at first, but then again they all do. You sighed as you waited for your mentor to come here.

A shift beside you made you turn and look to see who I was. Matt, 2P Canada. You stared at him for the longest amount of time, before he spoke up.

"Well, looks like me and you are roommates for now." he said, as if not liking the uneasy silent thread. You nodded to this, thinking he didn't seem to like you.

"So what are you good at?" he asked, weapon wie you were thinking.

"I can hunt with a bow and arrow pretty good." you muttered, he chuckled at your humbleness. Even though you knew he hated the fact you killed things he protected.

"Listen, consider this a piece of advise, 2P Italy is not going to go easy on you. So don't hold back when he does come at you." he said as a guy with long bold hair and blue eyes walked in.

"So these are the tributes?" he said, he reaked of wine and whiskey. He chuckled at my face.

"Well sweetheart, looks like you don't seem to please." he said, taking a seat in front of us.

"It may be because you stink." growled the Canadian, you gave him a confused look. Rather harsh. The guy laughed at this statement.

"Losen your tie mister, I am not going after your girlfriend." he laughed, kicking back onto the chair.

"He's not my boyfriend, and who are you?" you muttered, he shrugged and looked at both of you.

"Haymitch, your mentor." he stated simply and held up a bottle of wine. Canada rolled his eyes under his shades, you looked at him like the new France.

"So who all do we have to, watch out for?' he questioned, he possible didn't know who to look out for.

"Well, 1P Russia and Belarus." you said, Matt sighed and looked at Haymitch.

"2P Germany and Italy, possible America." he said in a dismal voice. he wriggled in nose at the smell of the wine. You never liked wine, after France tried to get you drunk for something, you hated it.

"Okay, at least you know your enemies." said Haymitch, he grunted and leaned back onto his chair. He took a sip an grunted again.

"Well, what now." you muttered, Haymitch sighed.

"Let me finish my drink and I'll tell you." he said, taking another drink from the cup. You looked at Matt, he gave you the same look.

This guy is hopeless.

"Now, are you two thinking something about me" he questioned, taking another sip of the wine.

"Because I may be your only hope to win." he said, as if trying to get us to feel guilty. But you weren't going to stand for such rudeness (been staying around England too much).

"Now," he started as you barely missed his fingers that held the glass with a knife. He gave you a hurtful look, you cocked you head. He yanked the knife out of the table, you gave him a smirk.

Canada smiled at your guts, does he really think every 1P is too scared to fight? You smiled back at him, maybe he won't be so bad.

"Well, looks like you have so guts also sweetheart. But, you also need to have people to like you." He said in a know-it-all voice. You shrugged, at least you weren't hesitant to fight.

The sounds of cheers made you and him look to the side, the capital. Canada looked out the window and smiled, stared to even wave. You didn't like people, so stayed away. He looks at you, confused.

"Come on," he said, as he grinned at them people. The cheers grew louder, everyone seemed to want to get a glimps at the boy.

"Best better keep the knife, sweetheart." said Haymitch, he handed you the knife back. You didn't seem upset, you were just too quiet to care.

What an oh so happy Hunger Games.


End file.
